First Dance
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Um baile. Uma dança. A primeira dança. E tudo pode acontecer na primeira dança. A primeira dança pode mudar as nossas vidas para sempre.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada me pertence, todas essas personagens maravilhosas sobre quem eu escrevo pertencem à Sra. J K Rowling (infelizmente), e a música pertence ao gato do momento o Justin Bieber.

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**FIRST DANCE**_

_It's your chance take her hand to the floor, to the floor_

**(é a tua chance, pega na mão dela e leva-a até à pista, até à pista)**

_Girl, if you see something you like then let him know, let him know_

**(Menina, se tu vês alguma coisa que tu gostes, diz-lhe, diz-lhe)**

_cause you only got one chance, on your first dance_

**(Porque só tens uma chance, na tua primeira dança)**

_So take advantage of this slow._

**(Então aproveita a balada devagar)**

Foi esta a maldita frase que me levou até ela...Depois de tanto tempo consegui tê-la só para mim. Mas deixam-me contar-vos como tudo se passou...

_When I close my eyes I see me and you at the prom_

**(Quando fecho os olhos, vejo eu e tu no baile)**

_We've both been waiting so long for this day to come_

**(nós os dois esprámos por este dia há tanto tempo)**

_Now that it's here let's make it special._

**(agora que chegou vamos torná-lo especial)**

Tudo começou quando Albus Dumbledore deu aquele anúncio, numa manhã de Primavera:

"Queridos alunos, tenho que informar-vos que iremos dar um baile de Primavera."- está claro que o salão encheu-se de euforia. Acho que as raparigas começaram logo a falar do que levar vestido, ou com quem iriam- "Não será necessário par, mas quem quiser levar está à vontade, e todos os anos poderão ir..."

O salão gritou de emoção... A partir daquele momento a rebalderia iria começar...

Passadas duas semanas, o tão esperado dia chegou. Todos os estudantes estavam ansiosos. Raparigas estavam super-stressadas... Arranjavam-se há horas, mas ainda assim, havia sempre alguma coisa a ajeitar. Os rapazes começavam a ficar fartos de tanto esperar. Para uns isto iria ser a noite da vidas deles, para outros, e eu era um desses, isto iria ser apenas mais uma noite sem nada de especial. Eu apenas ia ao baile, porque não tinha mais nada que fazer. As pessoas dão muita importância aos bailes. Eu acho-os uma perda de tempo.

Dirigi-me para o salão sozinho, visto que não tinha par e reparei no ambiente: o baile ainda não tinha propriamente começado. Havia um ou outro casal, mas nada de mais. Fui-me sentar na mesa onde estavam os meus amigos e começamos a falar sobre assuntos diversos. Até que ela entrou... Uma palavra para a descrever: linda.

_I can't deny_

**(não consigo negar)**

_So many thoughts in my mind_

**(há tantos pensamentos na minha cabeça)**

_The DJ's is playing my favourite song, ain't no chaperones_

**(o DJ está a tocar a minha música preferida, sem acompanhantes)**

_This could be the night of your dreams._

**(esta pode ser a noite dos teus sonhos)**

Imaginei-me em como seria dançar com ela a noite toda. Pensei em convidá-la para dançar, só que havia um pequeno problema: ela estava acompanhada por um palhaço qualquer. Talvez ele não consiga dar-lhe a noite da vida dela, mas eu podia...

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me_

**(Só se tu me deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_Girl, I promise I'll be gentle_

**(Menina, eu prometo que vou ser gentil)**

_I know we gotta do it slowly_

**(eu sei que temos de ir devagar)**

_If you give, give the first dance to me_

**(se tu me deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_I'm gon' cherish every moment_

**(eu vou aproveitar cada momento)**

_Cause it only happens once, once in a life time._

**(porque isto só acontece uma vez, uma vez na vida)**

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me_

**(só se tu me deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_Girl, I promise I'll be gentle_

**(menina, eu prometo que vou ser gentil)**

_I know we gotta do it slowly_

**(eu sei que temos ir devagar)**

_If you give, give the first dance to me_

**(se tu me deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_I'm gon' cherish every moment_

**(eu vou aproveitar cada momento)**

_Cause it only happens once, once in a life time._

**(porque isto só acontece uma vez, uma vez na vida)**

Aquele palhaço magoou-a. Agarrou-se à primeira macaca de saltos que viu, e largou-a no meio da pista, sem lhe dizer uma única palavra. Ela, depois de ter sido ridiculamente deixada, foi-se sentar numa das imensas mesas e baixou a cabeça. Tudo me indicava que ela estava a chorar.

"Vai ter com ela..."- disse Remus, um dos meus melhores amigos.

"O quê? Pfff, eu não quero ir ter com ela. Ela ainda me dá um estalo por estar na mesma mesa que ela!"

"Prongs, ambos sabemos que tu a amas, portanto pára de te armar em fresco e vai falar com ela. Talvez te surpreendas com a sua resposta."- Palavras sábias as do Moony. Palavras essas que me fizeram ir ter com ela.

Sentei-me na mesa dela com cuidado, não vá ela dar um daqueles berros que me deixam sem audição durante uns 10 minutos.

"Ele não merece que chores."- disse simplesmente.

"O que é que queres?"- perguntou ela com a voz abafada pelo choro.

"Eu? Eu quero dançar com a menina mais bonita do baile."

"Ela, ao que parece não está aqui, portanto adeus."

"Mas como é que ela não pode estar aqui, se eu estou a falar com ela agora mesmo?"

Ela levantou a cara e olhou para mim. Encarámo-nos durante alguns segundos, que me pareceram horas. Os belos olhos verdes passaram de tristes a, e isto é surpreendente, felizes.

"Então, tu achas que a menina aceitaria dançar comigo?"

"Eu acho que ela não se iria importar."- fiquei feliz ao ouvir a resposta dela.

Peguei na sua mão e fomos em direcção ao centro da pista. A música acalmou. A minha música preferida começou a tocar. A pista estava practicamente vazia. Naquele momento era apenas eu e ela. Só nós os dois. Os outros eram meros pormenores que poderiam ser omitidos.

_I couldn't ask for more_

**(eu não podia pedir mais)**

_We're rockin' back and forth under the disco ball_

**(nós estamos a dançar para a frente e para trás debaixo da bola de discoteca)**

_We're the only ones on the floor_

**(Nós somos os únicos na pista)**

_I can't deny_

**(não consigo negar)**

_So many thoughts in my mind_

**(tantos pensamentos na minha cabeça)**

_The DJ's is playing my favourite song,_

**(o DJ está a tocar a minha música preferida)**

_Now we're all alone._

**(agora estamos sozinhos)**

_Here's the opportunity_

**(Aqui está a opurtunidade)**

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me_

**(só se tu me deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_Girl, I promise I'll be gentle (I'll be gentle)_

**(menina, eu prometo que vou ser gentil)**

_I know we gotta do it slowly (slowly, yeah)_

**(eu sei que temos de ir devagar)**

_If you give, give the first dance to me_

**(se tu me deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_I'm gon' cherish every moment (every moment)_

**(eu vou aproveitar cada momento)**

_Cause it only happens once, once in a life time._

**(porque isto só acontece uma vez, uma vez na vida)**

_Everybody says that we cute together_

**(toda a gente diz que ficamos fofos juntos)**

_Let's make this a night to both of us remember_

**(Vamos fazer desta noite, uma noite para ambos recordarmos)**

_No teachers around to see us dancing close,_

**(sem professores por perto, para nos verem a dançar tão perto)**

_I'm telling your parents will never know_

**(eu digo-te que os teus nunca vão saber)**

_Before the lights go up and the musics turns off_

**(antes que as luzes acendam e a música acabe)**

_Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip-gloss_

**(agora é o momento perfeito para provar o teu lip-gloss)**

Estamos a dançar há horas. Nenum de nós se cansa. Nenhum de nós quer perder este momento. Os professores já se estão a retirar. O baile está a acabar. O que será que vai acontecer depois de eu a deixar? Iremos ser amigos? Iremos ser algo mais que isso? Ou iremos ser como antes? O destino é sempre imprevísivel. Mas agora quero apenas aproveitar o momento.

_Your glass slippers in my hand, right here_

**(os teus sapatos de vidro na minha mão, bem aqui)**

_We'll make it before the clock strikes nine_

**(nós vamos fazer antes que o relógio bata as nove hores)**

_If you give, give tyhe first dance to me_

**(se tu deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_Girl, I promise I'll be gentle_

**(menina, eu prometo que vou ser gentil)**

_But we gotta do it slowly_

**(mas temos que fazê-lo lentamente)**

_If you give, give the first dance to me_

**(se tu deres,deres a primeira dança)**

_(Give the first dance, baby)_

**(deres a primeira dança)**

_I'm gon' cherish every moment_

**(eu vou aproveitar cada momento)**

_(Woah, oh, uh, woah, oh)_

Beijei-a, e não levei um estalo no segundo a seguir. Ela correspondeu com o mesmo fervor que eu dei. O beijo foi mágico. Que houvessem muitos mais como este. O beijo dela é diferente do de todas as outras que beijei. Talvez por ela ser diferente.

_It only happens once, once in a life time_

**(isto só acontece uma vez, uma vez na vida)**

_It's your chance take her hand to the floor, to the floor_

**(é a tua chance, pega na mão dela para a pista,para a pista)**

_Girl, if you see something you like let him know_

**(menina, e se tu vês algo que gostas, diz-lhe)**

_Cause you only got one chance, on your first dance_

**(porque só tens uma chance, na tua primeira dança)**

_So take advantage of this slow jam (yeah, man)_

**(então aproveita a balada lentamente)**

_If you give, give the first dance to me (give it to me, give it to me)_

**(se tu deres, deres a primeira dança)**

_I'm gon' cherish every moment_

**(eu vou aproveitar cada momento)**

_Cause it only happens once, once in a life time._

**(porque isto só acontece uma vez, uma vez na vida)**

Foram estas palavras que mudaram a minha vida para sempre, e hoje agradeço por isso, porque sem elas, eu hoje não teria a minha ruivinha ao pé de mim com um ser dentro dela, e eu não poderia se mais feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **De volta a activa! Vou agora mesmo começar a rever a minha long.... Peço desculpa a todos os que leem a long...

bem, é só....

Ahh, falta uma coisa: **REVIEWS!**

**Srtª Mii Weasley Malfoy**


End file.
